Another dumb blonde
by Wing Atol
Summary: Ed was lonely in Munich. Until her stumbled upon a rather loud break up. Lydia was also lonely now. Song fic to Another Dumb Blond by Hoku. EdxOc first song fic, r&r, yadda yadda yadda.


**Another dumb blonde **

**Song fic **

**By Airheaded Evillness**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or 'Another dumb blonde'. I only own Lydia and Mark. That's about it. Oh well. **

Edward Elric walked around Munich, Germany silently. He was 18 now. And sure building rockets was great but he missed Al. He was very lonely. But little did he know, he was about to stumble into some company…

A few minutes earlier…

_I think that it's time that I should just let you go (let you go)  
So I'll tell it to your face instead of tellin' it to you on the phone (on the phone)_

You see I thought that you were special, baby   
Something unique but lately I've come to find  
That you're not really interested in my heart or mind (or my mind)

_That's alright, that's okay  
You never loved me anyway  
And I think it's time for you to just move on  
That's alright (that's alright)  
That's okay (that's okay)  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
'Cause it's not me no, no  
'Cause it's not me no, no, oh no_

Lydia sighed as Mark, her soon to be ex, walked in to the coffee shop they always met at. "You called, baby?" he smirked. "Yeah. Mark, we're through." She said. Straight to the point, that's always been how Lydia was. "Pardon?" Mark asked, skeptically. "You heard me. We are THROUGH. And don't act like you care. You were only interested in my body." Lydia growled. Mark glared at the brunette. "So, what's this really about?" he asked.

_Last night I went to a party hoping I'd see you there  
And sure enough you were hanging on some other girl playin' with her hair  
And I overheard you tellin' her the very same thing you said to me that night before  
Hook, line, and sinker you were walking with her out the door_

"You were all over some other girl last night! And, does 'The moment I saw you I knew you were the one! Your gorgeous, smart and I can see into your soul!' ring a bell? I cant believe I fell for that crap!" Lydia growled. Every moment in the same room with Mark used to be pure bliss, but now it was pure torture. "You were there?!" Mark gasped. "Yeah. I was. Tell me, how many OTHER girls are there?" Lydia asked. "Only you!" Mark lied. "Yeah right. Go find yourself a Barbie. Maybe SHE'LL believe you." Lydia scoffed. "Come on Baby, it was just a one time fling!" Mark said, desperate. "Who? HER? Or me?" Lydia snapped coldly.

_That's alright, that's okay  
You never loved me anyway (I never loved you anyway)  
And I think its time for you to just move on (that's alright, that's alright)  
That's alright (that's alright)  
That's okay (that's okay)  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
'Cause it's not me no, no_

_'Come on just a little trophy hanging on your arm so  
All your friends are seein' you got it goin' on  
When I see what you are so clearly  
But baby, baby that's not alright with me_

Lydia stormed out of the coffee shop, accidentally bumping into, well whadya know, a blonde, only it was a guy.. "Sorry." She said a bir rudely. "Lydia! Get your ass back here!" Mark yelled, following her out of the coffee shop. "Make me, two-timer!" she yelled back. Mark noticed the blonde near her. "Get away from my girl pipsqueak!" he roared. "I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!" "WHO YOU CALLIN TO SHORT TO BE MEASURED WITH A RULER!?" Lydia and the blonde stranger both yelled, kicking the unsuspecting mark in the lower jaw and stomach. Mark grabbed Lydia's wrist. "Let go, ass hole!" Lydia growled. The blonde guy, who is obviously Edward Elric, looked at the once-was couple oddly. Lydia turned to him. "Wanna help me out here?" she asked. "Huh?" "He called you short." Lydia smirked. Ed automatically kicked Mark again. "Why thank you!" Lydia smiled for the first time since the party last night. Ed looked her in the eye. "The name's Lydia Harvenheit." "Edward Elric." 

_That's alright that's ok I never loved you anyway  
That's alright that's ok you never loved me anyway_

You never loved me then it's alright (yeah, yeah)  
Then it's alright (yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
I said yeah

It's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, it's alright  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
Go ahead and find whatcha need  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
'Cause it's alright with me  
(then I think it's time for you to just move on)

It was a week later. Mark walked around in the rain when he saw familiar brown hair on a very familiar face. "Lydia, babe, what's happenin?" he asked smugly. Maybe she'd come back to him. "Who you callin babe? I'm with someone else, dude. Move on." Lydia said coldly. "What?! Who?!" Mark growled. "Me." Another familiar face growled. It was none other than Ed. Lydia smiled at the blonde. "Shall we go?" he asked. "Yeah! And why were you late?" Lydia asked. Mark stared in disbelief. Blondie had stolen his chick! Well… They broke up, but he was Mark! He could easily get her back! "Lydia, I don't care what you say, your still my girl!" he growled. "Like hell I am." She said after a moment. "Go away, horn-dog, and leave us alone." Ed growled. The two walked off, leaving Mark in the rain. Can you say happily ever after?


End file.
